


Punishments

by BrainFellOut



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Kinkmeme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Danse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainFellOut/pseuds/BrainFellOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s about time you recognized and accepted the fact that when we’re down here, with our feet on the ground? <i>I’m</i> the one in charge. Not you, not Maxson—<i>Me.</i> Do you understand?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Fallout.

Danse was not a stupid man.

He’d overheard some of the folks in Sanctuary refer to him as ‘ _Paladin Dense_ ’ a few times and sure, he could admit that he could be a bit dense sometimes, but he wasn’t _entirely_ clueless.

If he _was_ completely clueless, then he probably wouldn’t have noticed the way Nora’s back was ramrod straight during their entire walk back from The Castle.

He probably also wouldn’t have noticed that it was _him_ she was so clearly pissed at, even though she was doing her best to hide it with tight smiles that didn’t even come close to reaching her eyes.

But for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out _why_ she was mad. Perhaps it was because he had called her decision tactically irresponsible, but he never imagined that she would take his critique so personally. It _wasn’t_ personal, after all—it was just basic stratagem.

Regardless of her reasoning, he knew he should probably say something to set the record straight.

“Nora—”

She stopped abruptly and he nearly barreled into her, just barely managing to stop himself from crashing into her back. Her hand was raised in a fist and like the soldier he was, his entire body froze and he snapped his mouth shut.

“I don’t want to hear it right now, Danse,” she said, her voice soft but her tone hard. “We’ll talk when we get back.”

Danse wanted to question where exactly they were getting back to because she had missed the turn that would’ve taken them north to Sanctuary, but Nora just started walking again. Unsure of what else to do, he followed.

After another few hours of walking in total silence, Danse recognized the site of the small settlement Nora had called Oberland Station once when they passed by it. He’d never been there before, mainly because Nora had sent the original settlers up north and abandoned this post due to frequent raider attacks.

Or at least that’s what he thought.

Once they got up to the second floor of the small building, Danse realized that while the post had been primarily abandoned, Nora had obviously set up the top floor as a bunk of sorts, likely used only as a stopping point during her travels. He’d been with her for the past few weeks himself, but when his gaze landed on an empty canister of Jet in the corner of the room, he figured that she must have stopped here with Hancock last.

Just thinking about her spending time with a ghoul was enough to make his stomach feel sour, but he was certain she didn’t need any more reason to be angry with him at the moment, so he kept his mouth shut.

_And people think I’m dense._

Danse snorted a little as he stepped out of his power armor, leaving it as close to the wall as possible before turning back to Nora.

The sun had set an hour before their arrival and the room was only dimly lit by the small cluster of candles she lit on the ratty end table. He waited for her to open fire on him—she was undoubtedly still pissed—but it never came. She shrugged off her armor and dropped it carelessly to the floor and he sat down on the bed to take off his boots as he watched her slowly shimmying the tight leather pants down her hips.

Maybe the walk was all she needed to calm down. Maybe he didn’t need to worry after all. Maybe—

“Danse,” she called softly, turning around to give him a good view as she slowly eased her shirt over her head. His mouth watered at the sight of her—the curves of her body lit up by the soft candlelight and only covered by a tiny scrap of fabric between her legs.

“Come here,” he beckoned, reaching his hands out to her as he scooted back on the bed. She gave him a wicked grin and strutted forward, swinging her hips back and forth until she crawled up the bed and straddled his thighs.

He reached for her hips to pull her against him but she stopped his advances, running her fingernails slowly up his biceps and forearms until she had his wrists pinned above his head. She bent down to kiss him and he lost himself in the taste of her and the sound of her breathy moans against his lips.

A cold sensation suddenly hit his wrist and a click of metal seemed to echo in the room. His lips stopped moving, but he didn’t pull away fast enough to avoid the second click.

“N-Nora?” he questioned, yanking at the bonds around his wrist hard enough to tell that there was no way he was breaking free from the handcuffs. He turned incredulous eyes to her and ground out, “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing, Knight?”

The _last_ thing he expected in response was the sting of her palm connecting with his cheek, the slap hard enough to send his head instinctively to the right. He let out a surprised grunt, then twisted his neck back up and stared into Nora’s cold eyes.

“This isn’t funny, Nora. Let me go.”                      

“You’re goddamn right it’s not funny,” she hissed, completely ignoring his request for freedom. “It’s _really_ not funny to have my position undermined in front of my own men. I know you’re used to being high up in the Brotherhood and having everything done your way, but it was _my_ turf we were on. I can’t _believe_ you’d call me out like that.”

By the time she finished, he had enough presence of mind to realize his mistake. What he had said about her decision may have technically been correct, but it was pretty much the equivalent of boarding the Prydwen and calling out Elder Maxson in front of the entire Brotherhood.

Of course there were bound to be consequences.

“What are you going to do?” Danse asked, watching as Nora slowly inched her way up his prone form. The urge to buck wildly and free himself was strong, a soldier’s instinct to being captured, but he calmed his mind with the reminder that this was _Nora_. _His_ Nora. Face slapping aside, she wouldn’t do anything to actually hurt him.

“You’re supposed to be my _partner,_ but you just keep pulling this superiority crap on me,” she whispered, laying a hand softly on his chest as she stared down into his eyes.

He swallowed hard when she began tugging down the zipper on his jumpsuit, nerves coursing through him as he wracked his brain for any previous experience that might give him an idea of what to expect. But he came up empty, having no choice but to acknowledge that he had no idea what the hell was about to happen. He was completely at her mercy.

Once the zipper was down as far as it would go, her hand moved back up his body lightning fast, wrapping around his neck and softly squeezing. Danse choked out a surprised gasp, the noise dying off when she tightened her grip minutely.

“It’s about time you recognized and accepted the fact that when we’re down here, with our feet on the ground? _I’m_ the one in charge. Not you, not Maxson— _Me_. Do you understand?”

Danse nodded slowly, as much as the grip she had around his neck would allow. He swore he could see a flash of something wild in her eyes at his silent acceptance, but it wasn’t an emotion that he could name.

“Good. Then we can get to it.”

Danse let out a sigh of relief when she released his neck, only to widen his eyes in horror when she reached towards the nightstand and came back with a hunting knife.

“Wh-What are—”

“Shhh,” she hushed him, a single finger pressing against his lips. “I won’t hurt you, Danse.”

Then he heard the telltale sound of fabric tearing and he craned his neck down to see that instead of releasing him from his bindings to do it, Nora had opted to simply _cut the jumpsuit off his body_. For a reason Danse couldn’t even begin to comprehend, he felt his cock beginning to swell.

Nora saw it as well, if the evil grin on her face was any indication.

“Now that’s what I like to see,” she said with a cocky smirk, letting the blunt edge of the knife dip down to rest just close enough to his cock to make him nervous. “My boy standing at attention, ready to take orders. Isn’t that right, _Paladin?_ Ready to do whatever I say just to please me?”

Danse grunted and jerked in his bindings, the cold metal of the cuffs digging painfully into his wrists. The slight amount of the pressure near his manhood reminded him that she was armed, so he relaxed back and gave her a jerky nod.

“Good boy,” she hummed in approval, the words making his cock twitch. What the hell was wrong with him?

Before he had the opportunity to question his sanity, she twisted the knife and sliced open his underwear, shoving the fabric to the side and allowing his cock the freedom to stand up. He sighed at the sensation of the cool air hitting his cock, then again from relief when she carelessly tossed the knife somewhere behind her.

She leaned down over his body and pressed her core against his hard length, grinding down just enough to give him the taste of the heat still hidden beneath her panties. His head was starting to spin from desire, but a small part was still clinging on to the uncertainty of the situation he was in.

“Now, let’s talk about how you’re going to make this indiscretion up to me.”

Danse opened his mouth, then let it close immediately. The glint in her eyes warned him against speaking; she obviously already had an idea in mind.

And him? Well, it’s not like he was going anywhere…

“Bring your wrists together,” she demanded, her chin jerking up to where he was chained to the solid metal bar. “Straighten your arms.”

He hesitated for a brief moment before obliging her, watching with wide eyes as she stood up and shimmied her panties down her legs and kicked them off before she crouched back down above him. His dick throbbed and he jerked his hips up towards her, trying to get closer to the warm apex between her legs.

Nora laughed and shifted up, her legs bracketing his chest as she shook her head. “Oh no. You’ve got some apologizing to do before I let you inside me again.”

Danse made a pitiful noise, one that he would deny ever making until the end of his days, then accepted whatever punishment she had in mind with a breathless, “ _How?_ ”

She arched an eyebrow and moved forward again and it suddenly became clear why she asked him to bring his arms together. She braced herself on her knees, legs spread wide to accommodate his broad shoulders, then slowly brought her sex down to his face.

As he craned his neck to taste her, he wondered if she knew that he gladly would have done this without the handcuffs. She didn’t let him do it often—too concerned about her lack of a recent shower to feel comfortable—but he would be more than willing to beg her for a taste any day of the week.

As far as punishments went, Danse thought this one was pretty damn good.

Nora moaned and rocked forward, dipping down further and allowing him to rest his head back on the pillow while he worked her with his tongue. Nora had been his first in every sense of the word so he knew he wasn’t particularly skilled at this, but he hoped his enthusiasm counted for something. Judging by the sounds she was making—it did.

“That’s it, baby,” she gasped, grinding down on his face, her juices coating his chin. “Lick my clit. Make me come.”

Danse groaned in pleasure, puckering his lips around her sensitive bundle of nerves and sucking lightly as he flicked the tip of his tongue rapidly over it. Nora jerked wildly when her orgasm hit her and Danse whimpered when she moaned his name in ecstasy.

Once she started to writhe around from the uncomfortable sensation of his tongue on her oversensitive flesh, he moved down and slid inside her drenched opening, licking her clean as his hips arched up in a desperate plea.

Nora gripped his hair tightly with one hand, holding him in place while she slowly slid back and down his body. He gasped when he felt her wetness against his cock, tipping his head back as she slid his length between her folds, but not allowing him entrance.

“Please. _Please_ ,” he begged, refusing to open his eyes to see the triumphant expression that was surely plastered on her face.

“Have you learned anything?” she lazily drawled, still rolling her hips over his length, every glide back and forth slowly driving him further out of his mind.

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasped when he felt her position the head of his cock at her entrance. “Never again, I promise. Please, Nora.”

She let out a noncommittal grunt, but Danse didn’t bother to question the sound because she abruptly sank down and everything except the tight, wet heat encasing his dick ceased to exist. A guttural groan escaped past his lips unbidden and he thrust upwards, burying himself to the hilt inside her perfect body.

“ _God yes_ ,” he choked out when she immediately began to rock her hips, alternating between grinding back and forth and bouncing on his cock while her fingers worked her clit.

“Do you like being inside me, Danse?”

He opened his eyes and looked up, the heat that was already gathering at the base of his spine intensifying as he took in her hooded eyes and the slight bounce of her breasts. He nodded sharply as he began to pant, then squeezed his eyes shut in the vain hope of holding out long enough to feel her coming around him.

But Nora had other ideas. The moment his eyes closed, her hand connected with his cheek again. It wasn’t as hard as the first slap, but it was still hard enough to make his eyes snap open and immediately seek hers out.

“ _Look at me_ ,” she ground out between clenched teeth, anger simmering behind her eyes. When he obeyed, the anger melted away and she gave him a lazy smile. “I believe I asked you a question.”

“I— _fuck_ —I love it. Love being in you,” he panted, forcing the words out as he clung to the last strands of self-control he had left.

“Yeah? You like coming inside me too, don’t you?”

Danse groaned and forced his eyes to keep from fluttering shut as he felt the heat beginning to spread to his cock. He was teetering right on the edge and if she kept talking, he was bound to lose it.

But she was still waiting for an answer and in fear of getting slapped again, he breathlessly replied, “Yes. Oh god, _yes_.”

“Want to fill me up with your cum now?”

Another pitiful noise that he would deny making slipped past his lips and he bucked his hips up, desperate for release. “Nora, I’m gonna—”

“You better not,” she warned, gripping his neck tightly. “You’ll come when I say you can.”

He let out an incredulous moan, thankful when she released him and allowed him to close his eyes. He forced himself to think about anything except the increasing wetness gliding over his cock, or the way her walls fluttered around him as she worked her clit faster.

_Synths. Ghouls. Super mutants. Elder Maxson in a dress. Elder Maxson fucking a super mutant in a dress._

“ _Yesss_ ,” she hissed, and the tight clench of her muscles was all he needed to feel to know she was about to come. He grit his teeth together, mentally preparing to survive the onslaught even though he was damn sure that he was going to fail.

“Danse, Danse…. Oh my _god!_ ” she shouted just before her walls clamped down around him and she flooded his cock with wetness.

_Fuck. **Fuck**. Don’t come—Don’t come—Oh fucking hell. So wet. I can’t—Feels so—_

His eyes snapped open as she abruptly lifted off and immediately reached down to circle her index finger and thumb around the base of his cock, squeezing too tightly to be comfortable. He let out a pained grunt as he felt the pressure of his orgasm begin to subside, head spinning from the sudden change of sensation.

Nora was panting from the force of her orgasm when she finally released his cock, letting it fall and strain up towards his abdomen, throbbing almost painfully with need for release.

“ _Wha_ —Nora?”

She chuckled and patted a hand on his chest. “I’m not convinced you learned anything here, Danse. You think being tied up and eating me out is punishment? _Please_. I know how much you like doing that. But maybe _this_ will make you think twice about disrespecting me again.”

**_What?_ ** _No. No, she can’t be serious._

But she was, if the fact that she hopped off the bed and began redressing herself was any indication.

“Nora, stop. _Please_. I promise—”

She held up a hand and shook her head. “Don’t bother, honey. It’s not going to work. You’re going to stay there and think about why you’re in that position and not basking in the afterglow right now. I’ll come back to check on you in a few hours.”

Her tone was laced with finality and she grabbed her rifle and her backpack before leaving the room, likely going down to the work bench to mod it.

Danse stared up at the ceiling for a few long moments, silently praying that she would return and say she was just kidding about the whole thing, or at least jerk him off out of pity. Something. _Anything._

Twenty minutes later, his cock was still leaking precum on his abdomen and he let out a frustrated, desperate growl as he violently yanked at the handcuffs.

On the steps just outside of the door, Nora smirked at the sound of Danse’s thrashing and took another long, slow drag of her cigarette. She didn’t think she’d ever have to worry about him undermining her again, but she was sure she could find another reason to tie him up.

* * *


End file.
